Sheep
by Syblime
Summary: A rather silly story which I was inspired to write by the Sheep at the amazing Highclere Castle. Multiple pairings. Not to be taken seriously.
1. Chapter 1

_I was inspired to write this by the sheep around Highclere Castle. I don't own the characters. Hope you enjoy it!_

Lady Edith Crawley sat in the Etruscan Temple in the grounds of Downton. She had been pondering over ways she could invite Sir Anthony to dinner without seeming to obvious. She had thought about Christmas-it was the perfect diversion, but she didn't want to have to wait that long. She decided to talk to her mother about inviting him and some other neighbours. She stood up and smoothed her skirts before proceeding towards the house. She had not taken two steps when she heard something that froze her in her tracks. A noise she had feared as a child. A noise she hated. A noise which could send shivers down her spine. She slowly looked around, forcing herself to stay calm, before she came face to face with it. Her eyes widened as it stared back at her, barely interested. Its ears twitched as the first few drops of rain began to fall. Edith didn't notice the rain. She turned to get away but was faced with another one-even closer to her. She screamed and started running, one hand on her hat. She hated sheep! She had always thought that Mary would make a good sheep. It was then that she tripped on the uneven ground. Lying there she could have cried. She could hear them, smell them and looking up could see them everywhere. Nightmares from her childhood were filling her mind; getting trampled, even eaten by them. She got up as fast as she possibly could. Her sudden movement scared a few of the nearest sheep, which scurried away. Edith began running again, scattering more of the sheep in all directions. By the time they had reached the house they were covering the garden. She burst through the wooden door and collapsed into the nearest chair, at least now she was safe.

* * *

><p>Lady Sybil Crawley was sitting on a bench in the secret Garden. She was reading a new book and was completely engrossed in it. She hardly even noticed Branson sauntering down the path towards her.<p>

"Good book?" How she loved his accent. She looked up as he sat on the other end of the bench.

"Yes. It's quite interesting." Her eyes eagerly took in every detail of her companion. His light brown hair, his clear blue eyes, his shirt not obstructed by his green jacket. There was little point in wearing it on such a warm day, although the clouds were beginning to gather. Sybil turned back to her book, a little embarrassed for staring at him for so long! They sat in a companionable silence until the weather interrupted them. Branson took her hand and stood up to take her back to the house. Instead she pulled him the other way, her free arm snaking round his neck and pulling him closer. He let her hand go, twisted his arms round her waist and brought his lips to hers. Her arm joined the other one around his neck as the kiss intensified. They stood locked in their embrace before he pushed her against some fairly solid shrubs. She pulled him unexpectedly at the same time and the pair lost their balance. They landed, him on top of her, on the ground upsetting the plants; various branches were stretched at full tension. Branson shifted his weight and began to get up but Sybil pulled him back to her, a naughty glint in her eye. They continued on the floor until they heard a twig snap underfoot behind them. Sybil looked into Branson's eyes for a fearful and fleeting moment. Immediately he was on his feet, holding a hand out to her.

"Lady Sybil,"

"Branson, I'm so sorry. I should never have…" She saw the cause of their interruption and started giggling. Branson slowly turned around, hoping he would still have a job after this. He also laughed when he saw the intruder. When they had recovered themselves a bit Sybil said "all that performance and it was a sheep!" That started them both off again.

* * *

><p>Lady Mary Crawley had been walking in the Garden when it began to rain. She quickly took shelter from a pillar of Jackdaw's castle. It was not very effective. She looked up at the weather-there was no hope of it easing off. She would have to make a dash for it. She had covered nearly half the distance when she saw Matthew with an umbrella.<p>

"Mary! What are you doing out here?" he positioned the umbrella so that it shielded both of them. "You're soaked" he added.

"I was taking a walk, but the weather caught me out!"

"Here." Matthew handed her the umbrella before casually shrugging his jacket off and placing it around her shoulders. She smiled gratefully at him as he took the umbrella and escorted her across the rest of the lawn.


	2. Chapter 2

As Mary and Matthew walked through the door, Edith leapt up so that she was now crouching on the chair. Mary laughed as Matthew, beside her, closed the umbrella.

"Oh Matthew. To think what I might have looked like if you hadn't had that umbrella." At this point Edith flew out of the chair and promptly closed the door which they had left open.

"Cousin Edith! You scared me." Matthew exclaimed "are you alright?"

"Just don't let them in." She gasped

"Let what in?" Mary was looking at her sister suspiciously

Edith shook her ginger curls, "Them." She couldn't name her nemesis.

"Anyway" Matthew interjected "I will see you at dinner." As he made to open the door Edith flung her arms around him, before the rational part of her brain could stop her. Just as quickly she drew back and held out her hand for him to shake instead.

"Good luck, Cousin Matthew" she said morbidly; as if it were the last time she would ever see him. He glanced at Mary, who shrugged slightly, before he left. Edith relaxed a little as the door shut firmly behind him. Mary was staring at her, both hands on her hips with an expression which read 'what was all that about?' but Cora came in before Mary had the chance to say anything.

"Girls! There you are." Cora glanced between them. Both were soaked from the rain. Mary was wearing a suit jacket over her dress and Edith had grass and earth stains across the front of her skirt and blouse. "Have you forgotten that we are entertaining this evening?" She dashed to the servants stairs and met Anna partway down them. "Anna. Can you please prepare baths for Lady Mary and Lady Edith, as quickly as possible?"

"Yes milady" She dropped a curtsey before Cora retreated up the stairs and back to her daughters.

"Anna is preparing your baths. I hope you will both wash and change quickly so that you can help me entertain our guests this evening." Cora lapsed into a detailed account of the various guests who were joining them when Sybil burst in. She was in a similar state to her sisters; drenched, stained but to add to it her hair was a mess and she had leaves in it.

"Sybil!" Cora couldn't help but exclaim at the bedraggled sight of her youngest daughter. "What have you been doing?" Sybil's cheeks coloured a little. She had left the secret garden hand in hand with Branson, and together they had run across the lawn, only slowing as they approached the house. He had handed her book back to her and she pulled him in for a quick kiss before he went round the side of the house and she disappeared through the heavy doors. Luckily for her, Cora did not wait for an answer and instead took her daughter's hand and marched her up the stairs.

"Anna!" Cora called as they approached the girl's rooms.

"Yes Milady" her blond head appeared around Mary's door.

"Lady Sybil is also in need of a bath. I'm sorry to inconvenience you further."

xXx

Sybil was perched on her bed, while Anna filled the small tub.

"Did you see the sheep earlier?" Sybil often chatted to Anna while she worked.

"Sheep, Milady?" she repeated. It did seem an odd topic for one of the ladies of the house to be talking about, although she'd have been more shocked if it was a different sister.

"Yes. They were all over the garden. It was quite adorable; like something from Peter Rabbit."

"No, I didn't see them." She stood up. "There. Is there anything else you require, milady?"

"There isn't thank you Anna."

While the girls were bathing Anna descended the stairs and approached the Butler.

"Mr Carson, Lady Sybil just informed me that there were sheep loose in the garden, when she was outside. Should we do anything about it?"

"How many more things will go wrong today?" He muttered more to himself than to Anna. "Yes it will need looking into; we can't have sheep trampling his Lordship's garden! Also, Anna, there are footprints on one of the chairs in the entrance hall. We can't let any of Lady Grantham's dinner guests see it in that state!"

They were interrupted by raised voices on the stairs.

"I do not care if you are trained to do the work or not. Her ladyship requested all hands on deck so you will do as you are told." Mrs Hughes distinctive voice insisted.

"But I…" Ethel argued

"If you continue to disobey orders, and rules Ethel Parks, you may find yourself turned out of this house!" They stopped short by Carson and Anna. "Anna, Ethel is going to help you dress the ladies tonight." Mrs Hughes said firmly as Ethel rolled her eyes.

"Yes Mrs Hughes." She began to go back up the stairs. "Oh, Mr Carson, what should I do about that chair?"

"What chair?" Mrs Hughes asked

"There are muddy footprints on one of the chairs." Mr Carson repeated with distain in his voice.

"Anna, go and see to the girls. I will sort the chair. Heavens they'll have shrivelled up by now." Anna and Ethel once again climbed the stairs. Mrs Hughes also made to leave "I'd better clean this thing before the Dowager Countess turns up! Has Branson gone to fetch her already?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen Branson and I don't recall hearing the car." Carson sighed. "It's going to be a long evening!"

xXx

Sybil sat in her bath robe and watched as Anna fastened Mary's dress and proceeded to organise her hair. Edith joined them after Ethel had helped her get dressed.

"Did either of you see the sheep earlier?" Sybil began. Edith tensed at the word.

"No." Mary answered.

"How could you not see them? They were everywhere!" Edith exclaimed.

"Oh, Edith, some of us have more important things to worry about."

"Like Matthew?" Sybil smirked. Mary glared at her. "Mary, you were wearing his jacket earlier. I'm not that unobservant."

"I don't know. It seemed to take you long enough to realise that it was raining and get back to the house. Unless you were quite so far away?" She retorted "Had you moved from your bench since I saw you there?"

"No, I just…" Sybil shifted uncomfortably under Mary's gaze. "I'd better get dressed." She got up and went back to her own room. Anna, who had been standing vacantly, now followed Lady Sybil out of the room.

"What do you think she was doing?" Edith asked as Mary pulled her long gloves on.

"Reading, probably, you know Sybil."

"She wouldn't have fled the room if she had simply been reading. Come on Mary, you must suspect something or you wouldn't have said anything."

"Oh, Edith. You always have to suspect something don't you? Maybe you should write to another embassy." Mary made to leave the room when Edith grabbed her arm.

"You think there's a man?"

Mary tried to hide her smile, "Why else would she stay out in the rain and come back all sparkly eyed?"

* * *

><p><em>I have no idea where this story is going, so feel free to drop me some ideas!<em>


End file.
